In view of the sheer number of different instruments used in modern society, it is often desirable to simulate instruments for certain purposes, e.g., for the purpose of testing other instruments which are typically coupled to the instrument being simulated, instead of creating each instrument. A simulated instrument is alternatively referred to as a virtual instrument.
Various companies are involved in designing and producing virtual instruments, including National Instruments Corp. which has numerous patents on this topic, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,727, 5,717,614, 5,724,272, 5,784,275, 5,847,953, 5,847,955, 5,905,649, 6,173,438, 6,311,149, 6,418,392 and 6,879,926.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/559,061 filed Nov. 13, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,108,191, to the same assignee, discloses apparatus to exercise electrical motor drivers by electrically simulating a geared electric or electrical motor by providing an electronic load for the power signals that are applied to it. Current levels in the load are monitored in real-time using gate array logic and digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms to determine torque, acceleration, velocity and/or position data of the motor and gear train. Motor and gear train positional signals are generated and fed back to the motor driver device to close the servo loop. Control algorithms within the gate array and DSP accurately simulate the motor inertia and act to simulate a physical motor under varying load conditions. A control interface modifies critical motor parameters such as inertia, losses, gear ratio, and loading. The '061 application is incorporated by reference herein.
In spite of the systems disclosed in these patents, it would be desirable to be able to easily or more easily configure a common set of electronic components to simulate a plurality of different electronic, mechanical or electro-mechanical instrument functions.